warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Blades of the Praetorian
The Blades of the Praetorian are a successor chapter of the Imperial Fists, founded on the feudal world of Agrenos to defend the nearby systems from orks and other foul xenos. Following the opening of the Great Rift, they have seen more action against the forces of Chaos. The introduction of this new threat has left them spread rather thin between combating the spread of an ork Waaagghh! towards their homeworld and keeping chaos at bay. Chapter History The Blades of the Praetorian chapter of the Adeptus Astartes was founded in 738.M41, alongside the Storm Giants and Mentors chapters. Originally founded to defend a small system from ork warbands, the chapter's exploits include little else. Keeping near their home system, they are known nearly exclusively to the populace of Agrenos and it's nearby planets and moons. Appearance The Blades of the Praetorian chapter bear royal purple armor, a color favored by the royalty of their homeworld, with their shoulders and right knee shelled in a thin layer of darkened bronze, the material favored by metal workers on their home. Their shoulder trim varies based off Order, or company, and the left shoulder shows their chapter symbol, while their right shoulder shows battlefield role. The eye-shields of their armor typically glow a yellow color, and high ranking marines may have white helmets. Combat Doctrine On the planet of Agrenos, fire arms of better quality than a simple musket are nonexistent. Nobles are taught to fire flintlocks, if available to them, but the planet at large favors the blade. Because of this, battle-brothers of chapter typically carry a bladed weapon of some sort along with their firearms. These blades, typically chainswords, are crafted for each initiate as they finish their indoctrination, following them till either they die, or are granted access to superior tools of war. Due to this preference, the chapter is known to rush to their foes, locking them in close combat and using their superior swordsmanship to crush their foes. Unit Types Initiate Initiates are those few chosen to serve the chapter. After completing their training and receiving the organs to function as an astartes, they are grouped in a small squad of their fellows, led by an Initiate-Captain, who is chosen for his efforts in training, and adherence to the Oath of Blades up to this point. Armed with chainsword and boltpistol, they charge head first into battle to prove their worth. Knight Initiates who survive their time with their fellow trainees move forward to become full battle-brothers of the chapter, often referred to as knights. Armed with bolter and chain blade, they show more self control then their younger selves, they have an appreciation for firearms necessary for a modern force to function. Knight-Captains, leaders of these squads, are chosen from those who not only follow their oaths, but show valor while doing so. While typically Initiate-Captains move into this position, it is by no means a guarantee. Paladin Paladins are the most seasoned of the Blades. Trained in most forms of combat, they have seen many years of war against the chapter's most hated foe, the orks. Their numbers few, full squads of Paladins are not often arranged. Typically, they are attached to a group of Initiates or Knights, acting as a guide to those less experienced. When a full squad is needed, they are given freedom to organize themselves as they see fit, electing a Paladin-Captain amongst them to the position. Typically Lords and Castellans arise from these ranks, this is not always true. Deacon Those amongst the Agrenos population gifted with psychic powers are seen as chosen of Him above. They are treated as holy figures, and those amongst the astartes of the planet are no different. This has led to the merging of the librarium and the reclusiam, with librarians and chaplains being one and the same. Armed with force sword and the powers of the warp, they chronicle the history of the chapter from the front lines, telling the story to those that would listen. After the fall of Selphar, the Deacons are few in number, training limited to better stop any further corruption. Armaments Chapter Culture Recruitment Notable Members Notes Gallery Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:26th Founding